changed
by molly-marie-kat-death
Summary: Well Molly Skadi Thornpatch is hiccups best friend and the go through the move with her the girl who says nuthing but her actsions speak for her. sepellling erros are all over so please be nice:)
1. Chapter 1

hey people of the milky way this is my first HTYD story, so if you want help just pm me. ok so the first chaps are going to be befor the movie, please for give spelling erros.

age 3.5

"Come on sweety your going to me my friend Val's son Hiccup.''Sue told her daughter Molly.

''Mommy can i bring Black Rose and will Hiccup be nice cuz Snotpow is super mean.''she said wall pulling her stuffed dragon close.

''Yes you can and im sure you and hiccup will be good friends.''Molly bounced around with her wild cruly bloned hair flying every were. ''Look her the are hey Val and hello Hiccup.''Val and Sue pushed there chillderin closer to each other.

'' Hi im Molly and this is Black Rose shes a night fury.''

''Im Hiccup and this is bud hes a dragon too.''

''Cool, are you my best friend?"

"I gess"

"Lets ask to play outside''

"Yay and we can look for trols"

"Cool"

and since theyve been best friends

ok thats it for now ill up date when plsible so ;)


	2. Chapter 2

hey here is the next chapter and it took forever be thankful.

"Yes i can finaily draw the whole vilage from here for hiccups birthday. I'm so lucky that all the guys whent on a fishing trip." i said to myself

"It took an hour but im done, i bet hiccups going to love it." i said to my self wall runing home. i brusted through the door and saw my mum she looked so angery at me."I can explain i was working on Hiccups birthday presnt, and before you say you cud of worked on it tomorrow, tomorrow him and daddy come back and its my birthday. also im going to bed."

" well night" sue told her daughter.

ok i was going to do more but its better to have it with hiccups birthday all will be explained soon. peace out


	3. Chapter 3:happy b-day molly

ok i was going to wait till tomorrow to do this but the review i got made me so happy im posting it early.

''Mom is daddy back''i yelled from my room. hm she must be at the docks all ready i said look in her room, then i ran out with out closing the door. i kept chanting in my mind 'faster faster faster'. i got to the dock and i dint see my mom or dad. i saw the chef and ran twords him ''Chef were are my parents'' i asked.

'' I dont know and im busy looking for the Thornpatch girl'' he said .

''THATS ME" i sceremed at him.

"Oh...ye's father drowned and your mother killed her self.."i dint let him finish just ran to the woods. when i got there i kept walking trying to sort my thoughts. still one fact dint seem real that im an orphan, on my birthday. then i kept thinking of my mom and how she perpisly left me all alone. i looked down to see what hit my foot, and i found a sword in the ground , i pulled it out, it looks very new. as i was inspecting it i found a name and an in gravsion it read 'Black Rose' is the name and 'To my only living heir Molly Skadi Thornpatch' as the insciptsion. well at lest i got one presnt. then i though of my mom and i got so angery, i started atacing a bolder with kicks and punches. when i gave up it was a small fraction of it left. then i heard a twig snap "Show your self'' i demaned and out tumbeled hiccup and val.

'' sweety your going to live with us ok''said val

''ok''

''hey wasnt ther a bolder here''

'' yes there was hafe an hour ago''

''ok ...um well com on lets go pack up your stuff''

''ok''

''Hey wered you get that sword and your room is right next to mine so we can talk through the wall.'' hiccup told me

''cool and i found it in the woods''

'' who dose it belong to ''

''its in graved to me see ill read it to you ' Black Rose , To my only living heir Molly Skadi Thornpatch' and thats me.''

me, hiccup, and val moved all my stuff in in to my new room, then i organized it to looked like my old one.i walked out of my new home to the smity.''Gobber do you have a minate?'' i asked

''Yes young birthday lady'' gobber said making me fell better.

''ok can you tell me how old my sword is and if you made it?" and i handed him Black Rose.

'' well i did not make it and it cant be two months old at max''

''Thanks and can i help out ''

''no im good now''

''ok se'ya''i left hungery so i went to get some food in the meeting room.

'' Hello Molly heres a dragon claw for your birthday''said Buciet.

''thanks''i said wall walking in. the only thing left was some bread but oh well i have some thing to eat. i whent to a tabel all by myself.

i finished my bread and had been lisaning to the other kids conversion, then what snoutlouw ssid made me so mad '' My cusion Hiccup is worthless, i wish he'd die.'' with that i walked over to him and punched him, giving him a bloody nose, then i walked out as nuthing happened. when i came home it looked like an important house meeting.

''good you came just in time, you two are going to be Gobbers apernisis.''said Stoic

''epic'' me and hiccup said in unison.

''Im glad you two will like it because you will start today'' val said

'' good but i got to go put this up''i said going up the stairs.

'' wait wered you get that dragon claw''stoic

''birthdat presnit from Bucit''

''oh carry on''said stoic

The rest of the day molly was super happy but hiccup had dissapered at one time for some reson but she payed no mined to it. And tomorrow its Hiccups birthday.

yay finished and only two more chapters till the movie. YAY. so if you review i do chapters sooner, yes im bribing you, also if you are the 5th reveiwer you get home made cookies and a chaper datacatied to you. also molys midle name is one of the goddess that vickings beleve in Skadi-the goddess of winter and hunting

well peace this lady is out peace.


	4. Chapter 4 Contest

ok so i was to write a chapter about hiccups mom died, but theres a lot of ideas of how hiccups mom died, so you the reader gets to decied just put it in the coment box . also please reveiw the other chapters it makes me so happy. ok now for all of that wander what Molly looks like well here you go. She weres a light bule shirt same style as hiccup and pants thats it no vests thats it well other then a sword thing on her back and shoses. well peace out


	5. Chapter 5sorry a wait for you

so i was going to write a sad chap about hic's mom dying but im so very busy packing for a two week vacasion, so i have no time.( well except when i shoud be sleeping.) so happy early indepandances day to my buds here in the U.S.A. and happy nuthing day to every one eles. so the day i get back ill write that chapter promiss on toothless's cute face. also im replacing Assteid with Arrow they look the same but shes an B**** and is stupider then the twins, and i will be using vicking inslaut so if a word makes no seance look it up.

well dont be a fifl and bey and thanks for reading cookies to all reader good night for you


End file.
